


So Rise Revolution

by redlipstickkisses



Series: Poems by Kai [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: #NotMyPresident, Current Events, Gen, People Change People, People Change The World, Poetry, So you want a revolution?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: So You Want A Revolution?





	

We are the Generation 

Of shifting sands and changing tides

 

We are the Generation 

Of voices ringing and banners waving

 

We are the Generation 

Of starships and freedom

 

We are the Generation 

Of crumbling regimes and the earth shaking

 

So Rise Revolution

With spirits shouting and hearts singing

 

So Rise Revolution

Riots they may name us

 

So Rise Revolution

We are the cosmos given flesh

And they  **_can not_ ** tame us

 


End file.
